MYA: Seaturtles
by dracoizumi
Summary: Shuichi convences Yuki to go to the beach with him and he ends up getting picked on my some guys. What will Yuki do for the boy? I'm bad with summeries. Please r&r! Shounen ai,fluff YukixShuichi, second in my Mini Yaoi Adventure series


Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, or any of them fun characters from the show. Well I am so proud of myself for getting this typed up as fast as I did. This is my first Gravitation fanfic and it's part of my Mini Yaoi Adventure series, so please don't be too hard on me. I don't have much to say but this is a Yuki/Shuichi pairing, shounen-ai... Here it is, hope you like it...

Mini Yaoi Adventures  
Part 2: Seaturtles

"Yuki! You always say that you are too busy to play with me! Common, please Yuki! Yukkki!" Shuichi Shindu whined, pulling at his blond lover's leg.

"Shuichi please, you are rally starting to piss me off again. I've been nice to you lately, even when I have work to do, and I'm actually staying with you, why do you have to constantly beg for more of me? Maybe I should just not talk to you at all for a while" Eire Yuki turned around from the pink haired boy and brushed his blond hair out of his eyes. He waited for a moment and then felt Shuichi's full bond on his left leg, crying his eyes out.

"Don't say that! Yuuuukkkkiiii! You said you loved me!"

"Just because you love someone doesn't mean that they like to put up with their shit." Yuki shot back at him, pulling out a smoke from his pocket. Shuichi had stopped crying but he was still holding on tight and his eyes were shaking.

"Please, if you come and spend the last of the day with me I promise to leave you alone for a week! Come on Yuki!" Shuichi gave him the saddest puppy dog eyed face that he knew and he stared into Yuki's eyes until the blond had to look away.

"If I do something with you the rest of the day with you will you promise that you will quite bothering me?" Shuichi nodded. "Well then, fine, but only to the fair at the docks, I don't feel like going anywhere that's full of publicity."

As the pink haired musician heard this he began to bounce up and down, tail wagging and eyes glistening. "This is going to be so much fun! Yuki and I are going to the beach! Yay!" Shuichi ran into his room and grabbed his beach things and ran out of the house. _'This is going to be one long evening...'_ the novelist thought to himself, closing his front door and lighting his cigarette.

They walked to the beach slowly, taking their time only because Yuki refused to run and Shuichi kept finding interesting things to play with on the way there. As soon as they arrived, Yuki had lost his anger for Shuichi, and the pink haired boy finally was slightly down to earth about going to the beach. He spotted a Tilt-a-Whirl and encouraged his lover to ride it with him.

"Please Yuki, it will be fun, just like our first date! Remember that? I know that you will have fun too!" he exclaimed, pulling Yuki with him. Yuki agreed to go on with him as he placed his infamous dark sunglasses over his pale blue eyes. The ride began to start up and Shuichi was having a blast, as Yuki just sat there, arms crossed and serious look on. As the ride came to a close the blond still had his cool look on his face as Shuichi was all pale, looking extremely sick.

"I warned you that you would get sick Shuichi. Come on you need to sit down for a bit."The novelist said, pushing the other boy to a bench by an icecream stand. "And no, you are too sick to be eating ice cream right now, I don't want you throwing up all over me."

Shuichi became a bit quieter after that, he had seemed to have lost his hyperactive persona back on the Tilt-a-Whirl and he was about to lose his lunch as well. He leaned his head down on Yuki's lap, hoping he wouldn't be pushed off. Yuki did care about Shuichi of course, and he cared a lot, even when Shuichi pissed him off. He loved seeing his lovers, cute face when he was sleeping, he looked so peaceful. After a few minutes more Shuichi sat up and looked at Yuki.

"Can we go swimming now? I feel better!" he exclaimed happily.

"You, can go swimming. I still have some work to do." The blond stated. Shuichi's happy expression fell.

"I thought you said you were going to spend time with me! Yuuukiii!" he cried.

"I will wait here for you, I promise, you go out and swim for an hour and I will come back to you. It's already 6:00 so when I come back it should be 7:00" Shuichi's smile came back as he nodded, but still had an unsure look in his eyes. Yuki watched his pink haired lover run off into the water splashing away and he got up and started to walk up toward the boardwalk. He walked into a small café that looked deserted in the corner and ordered a drink. He sat down in the corner of the café and pulled out his leather notebook. He had really wanted to get this novel done as soon as he could, but it had been hard for him to think up plots because of Shuichi always wanting to play. Of course now every time he looks at the main male character, he can't help but think of them as a more serious and mature Shuichi. He hadn't meant for it to come out this way. He just had the pink haired musician on his mind more then usual for some reason.

A while later, Yuki closed up his leather notebook and checked his watch. He had ten minutes to get back to the water so he decided to start heading back. _'Better go see what trouble Shuichi is in...' _he thought to himself, exiting the small café, placing his dark sunglasses over his pale eyes once again. As he approached the bench where he agreed to meet the boy he saw him being pushed by two other boys a bit taller then him. He casually walked up to them and looked at Shuichi through his glasses.

"What's going on Shuichi? the novelist asked the younger boy.

"This guy is a fucking fag ass queer! He likes men, me and my buddy here heard him talking to the seaturtles about some other fag named Yuki that he appears to be in love with. Who are you anyway? How do you know this queer, you look too cool to be hanging out with him?" shot one of the boys, shoving Shuichi again. Yuki was in shock from what the boy was saying and how homophobic he was, he normally never cared, but this time it seemed different. He looked down at the boy and he looked hurt, holding on to his hand.

"I'm Eire Yuki, and if you have a problem with Shuichi-kun then you will have to go threw me to get to him. And I know you don't want me to have my foot up your fucking ass. Got it you little punk?" he said angrily at the first boy who talked. This time Shuichi was in shock, his eyes were sparkling with happiness. Yuki actually stood up for him infront of these guys. This time the second boy pipped up.

"No way man, you can stand up for your little friend all you want but I can tell that you don't want to be doing this, it's like you have to babysit him. I know you really want to beat this queer's ass down." he exclaimed, cracking his knuckles, causing Shuichi to whimper, he was about to stand up for Yuki but instead he felt himself being pulled in and he felt Yuki's soft lips on his own, a nice soft kiss.

"How about now? Do I still look like I want to beat poor Shuichi's ass down! I'm with him, I am his lover, and if you have a problem with it, try me!" he yelled, making the second boy step back.

"So you guys fuck and stuff? That's nasty man. Dude, you really seem better then that, better then this kid!" the first boy shot up again.

"Yes we do, and no, Shuichi is better then you think, sure he is annoying and he pisses me off but I still love him. So If you want to mess with me go ahead, but that is only if you want my foot up your ass and your back busted in." Yuki said still talking angrily, still not showing much expression with his glasses still on. He pulled them off and gave an evil look to the boys. The second boy began to hit the first boy in his arm.

"Come on Takeru, let's go, they should be more interesting kids to pick on somewhereon this beach" He said nervously. The other boy nodded and they ran off together. Shuichi looked up at Yuki's eyes and his eyes were tearing.

"You-you stood up for me Y-Yuki. Y-You said you loved me." He stuttered in shock as he talked slowly. Yuki smirked and Shuichi jumped up and hugged Yuki. "My hero! Yuki loves me! I love you too Yuki-san!" he began floating around, his eyes sparkling.

"I think I like you better when you have your mouth shut!" the blond said grabbing the musician and pressed their lips together again, letting Shuichi wrap his arms around his neck. He pulled away from Shuichi and watched him dance around still happy from everything that has happened.

"Yuukkiii lovess Shuichii!" he exclaimed dancing. Yuki just shook his head at the boy, pushing him along home. _'Now I understand why he talks to seaturtles..._'

End.

A/N(Izumi): Yay! My first Gravitation fanfic EVER! It is not too good, only because it is hard for me to keep in character with these two, because I'm not good with how they act, and the fact I couldn't think of a plot. Well I hope some of you liked this.. Please r&r! Wow Koushi-kun, I really changed haven't I?

Koushiro**- **I still can't believe you went off and didn't do another Digi fic. Not even a Kensuke/Daiken or another Yamachi/Taito!

Draco- Ya, not on me either. Wow, she really is opening a new page for once.

Hehe. Come on guys, I have to write more then just about you! Next fanfiction, The Outsiders! Please remember to R&R and try to keep the flames down, I do understand this isn't my best piece of work...


End file.
